


Bragging Rights

by damnzam



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien/Marinette - Freeform, Dorks, Established Relationship, F/M, Idiots, LadyNoir - Freeform, Reveal Fic, adrienette - Freeform, all of you, chat noir/ladybug - Freeform, how oblivious can you get, these idiots i swear, when you start gushing about your significant other IN FRONT of your significant other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnzam/pseuds/damnzam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette has finally gathered her courage and confessed her feelings to the boy she likes.</p><p>Chat Noir has finally stopped hitting on his Lady too much but hasn't exactly moved on. He's just found someone else. Apparently, so has Ladybug. With their newfound loves, partners must become rivals on the fight of who has found the perfect partner.</p><p>Everyone is stupid, and they are no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bragging Rights

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't write anything for Allegory of the Cave, so I jumped into this instead.
> 
> Have some Adrienette, though-mostly-Ladynoir cuteness.

Adrien leaned on a tree. Marinette was lying right across his lap and he couldn't help but just play with her hair.

They certainly weren't official, but they weren't shutting each other down.

As both Alya and Nino described, in equal phrasing, they were _stuck in the in-between_.

_Stuck in the in-between._

Hell, they hadn't even had their first kiss yet.

Obviously, none of them wanted to make the first move.

Alya had been egging Marinette on.

To be answered with a ridiculous blush and incoherent mumbling.

Nino was doing just the same, though being much more ridiculous and less understanding than his girlfriend was with her best friend.

They were stupid.

And idiots.

All of them.

No one should bother to argue.

"Hey, Adrien?" Marinette looked up at his chin, his nostrils, the entire underside of his face.

He looked down, making Marinette snort at the image of his face pressing against his neck. "Yeah?"

"Can you stop playing with my hair?" She desperately tried to sit up. Her hair was loose, straight and sprawled over her head.

Adrien lifted his hands and let Marinette sit straight. "Sorry."

"Well, I'll see you at school," she stood up sheepishly, shyly, "But I have to go."

The boy pressed his lips into a fine line. "Yeah!" He stood up immediately, "I need to go too!"

Marinette tried to stand, but her head collided with Adrien's jaw.

"Sorry," they both murmured shyly before running off in opposite directions.

Before finally getting out of sight, they waved at each other from both sides of the park.

Marinette pressed her back to a wall in an alley. A blur of red passed in front of her eyes.

"Do we transform now, Marinette?" asked Tikki.

Marinette gave a sly smile. "You know it is."

"Just say the phrase."

She brushed her hair behind her ears, making sure that her earrings were visible, "Tikki, transform me!"

Meanwhile, Adrien was decked out behind a post, shielded from everyone's view.

He had to pull Plagg out of the kwami's hiding spot.

"Come on, Plagg," he shook the kwami vigorously, "Ladybug's going to be waiting!"

The cat-like creature groaned with obvious annoyance. "Don't you already have another girl? The one who always wears pink?"

"Just transform me, Plagg," Adrien commented.

Plagg yawned, "Give me ten min _uu_ -"

The kwami's cries were lost as he got sucked into the ring.

Suddenly, in Adrien's place, there was Chat Noir.

He jumped up. His superpower enhancement allowed him to reach the roof of a building with extreme efficiency.

Right on top of the carousel by the Sacré-Cœur was where Ladybug and Chat Noir planned to meet.

And no.

It wasn't for a date.

Chat stopped pining after the heroine once Marinette confessed to him.

Well, not _Chat Noir_ him, but _Adrien_ him.

A few days later on a Wednesday patrol, Ladybug explained her surprise at how many times Chat had an opportunity to flirt but didn't. Then he revealed that he was in a complicated "not-relationship" with a girl at school.

So now that Ladybug no longer had to shut down his advances, they dedicated a time of day for them to actually become friends.

That time, it appeared, was _now_.

On the baby blue roof of the unmoving carousel, Ladybug was waving at him.

He smirked stupidly.

He never _really_ got over her.

It was obvious why he couldn't.

Her smile and her pink lips, set on a cream face sprayed with freckles.

Those wide blue eyes that reminded him of even wider Parisian summer skies.

The glow of her entire face, contrasted to the glare of dusk.

"You look beautiful, my Lady," he blurted as soon as he stepped foot on the contouring roof.

A small flush spread on her cheeks, unnoticeable to the first looker.

But Adrien had studied her face enough to now whenever the smallest difference ever took place.

Ladybug's arms crossed over her chest, "Chat, what did I say about flirting?"

"It was a force of habit," he grinned more, "You _know_ that I am an adopted kitten."

"Send the girl my condolences, will you?" She pushed him playfully on the chest as they both took cross-legged seats on the merry-go-round's top.

Chat Noir laughed. "Ah, my Lady. Always thinking of other people. Whoever your boy is, he is a very lucky guy."

He leaned closer to her face and quirked his eyebrows, "And who _is_ your lucky boyfriend?"

Ladybug blushed more than she did earlier.

A lot more.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" She yelped. "At least, not that I know of. We're in a complicated place."

"Then he must be stupid as well as lucky to keep a girl like you on hold," he leaned back.

She rolled her blue eyes, "I recall, you were in a similar position. Your special someone must be smart enough to keep a cat like you on your toes."

"Smart," Chat smiled, "Yes, she's very smart indeed. Of course, her brain might shut down a few times when I'm around. I have that kind of effect on girls."

The red-dressed heroine coughed. "Not as much as my boy, I'm sure. I've been speechless in front of him more times than I've ever shut you down."

He scrunched his nose. "That's a lot of times. I have trouble imagining you as speechless. I get an image of you with duct tape covering your mouth."

"When I'm with him, sometimes I wish I _did_ have duct tape on my mouth," she laughed.

Wow.

What a beautiful laugh.

Ladybug continued, "You see, I keep rambling when I'm with him. I only _just_ got the courage to explain how I felt. Now, while things are okay, they're incredibly complicated."

"I feel like my luck in love is rubbing off on you, my Lady," the cat hero mewed, "It sounds an awful lot like my place right now."

She raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

"Oh, yes," he purred, "Marinette was always so shy around me. But whenever I would look at her from afar, she was always so helpful and kind and amazing and I just couldn't see why she never was like that in front of me."

Ladybug squeaked.

They were stupid.

And idiots.

All of them.

No one should bother to argue.

Chat didn't even stop. "I guess she kind of reminded me of you."

Ladybug wasn't even listening anymore.

It was a slip-up.

A mistake.

Maybe Chat meant another Marinette.

It was a common name, wasn't it?

Because if he meant _her_.

Then that would've meant that-

That...

That Chat was...

"Adrien?" Ladybug thought aloud.

Her partner jumped.

Did she just... figure it out?

"M-my," he stammered, "My Lady?"

She looked at him.

Her eyes were wild.

"What?" said Ladybug, spaced out and dazed.

He narrowed his green eyes, "Did you say anything?"

"O-oh!" Ladybug nodded vigorously. "I-I, erm. said _eh, drying_. It's so hot out that I feel like I'm drying!"

Chat Noir knitted his eyebrows. "It's already evening."

She licked her lips. "Oh."

"Did you say _Adrien_?" He asked.

An awkward smile formed on her face, "Maybe."

"What's so special about it? The name's obviously making you uncomfortable."

Ladybug clasped her hands together, "Well, you asked who the special boy was." She shrugged off whatever tension she was feeling.

It didn't work.

"It's Adrien," they said in unison.

Ladybug was surprised.

She found Chat's gloved hand outstretched toward her, as if making an introduction.

The dim light of the newly-lit lamp post cast shadows on his face.

Chat cleared his throat, "Well, hi. I'm Adrien. You must be Marinette."

She never imagined a scene like this.

A few responses drifted in her head, urging her mouth to open up and say them.

Instead...

She fainted.

She pitched forward straight into Chat - no, _Adrien_ _'s_ outstretched arm completely stupefied and partially conscious.

They were stupid.

And idiots.

Both of them.

No one should bother to argue.


End file.
